Lab Rats: Plus One
by Amber-Jackson
Summary: Okay this is the first story I've posted so no haters. Sorry if it sucks. I do not own Lab Rats just Delaney and any OCs'. The Lab rats head out another mission only to have a surprise guest on board. When they take the guest back home she might end up being more trouble then she's worth. (Rated T to be safe. Summary might change)
1. Delaney Rosalie Davenport

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

DOB: July 4, ?(age ?)

Gender: girl

Hair color: dirty blonde

Eye color: brown/blue

Likes: Chase, Adam, Bree, Leo sort of, puppies, inventing, drawing, dollies, bionic abilities, being spoiled, stuffed animals, and getting Leo in trouble.

Dislikes: Eddy, Perry, Uncle Douglas, chocolate, veggies, punishments, her Tritone app, cousin Marcus, and Spike

Bionic Abilities: Bree's abilities, Chase's abilities, Adam's abilities, telepathy, human and animal shape-shifting

Family: Donald(adoptive dad), Tasha(adoptive mom), Adam(bionic brother), Bree(bionic sister), Chase(bionic brother), Leo(adoptive brother), Marcus(adoptive android cousin), Douglas(adoptive uncle)


	2. Prologue

Another speeding train, Chase couldn't believe it. needed to install a cup holder for that clumsy conductor, or just get rid of the Nuclonioum. "Okay guys we already know what to do," Chase started. "Bree you run ahead and tie this around the Mission Creek bridge." Chase reached into the bag and dug out an invincible rope.

"On it," Bree stated. She super sped off the train headed towards the bridge.

"Woo-woo!" Someone gurgled behind Chase and Adam. "What was that?" Adam asked dumbly, he and Chase turned around.

"Ahh it's a...it's a-" Chase stuttered, Adam whacked him in the back before he could finish. "Baby Chase it's a baby," Adam finished. A baby girl with blonde pig tails and dark brown eyes stood in front of them. She wore nothing but a diaper and a necklace with her name in cursive.

Chase scoffed, "I know but what is it do-" Bree returned fast a gust of wind blew behind her. "Done!" She said in her cheerful tone, "here Adam take thi- what is that baby doing here?" Bree asked

" we've run into a...snag. There's baby on board!" Chase said into his communicator, "no not Adam! An actual baby!" He nodded his head agreeing or understanding something Davenport had said. "Ok Adam you take the rope I'll hold on to the baby."

~~~Time Skip~~~

The little girl was bouncing happily in place on the couch everyone was watching her. "What are we gonna do with her big D?" Leo asked not taking his eyes off the kid. "I already called the police, but this is currently low priority so they asked if she could stay with us for awhile." Everyone gaped, the baby laughed and pointed at everyone's face.

Tasha was the first to speak/squeal, "oh I've always wanted a bay girl." Leo looked hurt, "honey you never liked pink. Besides maybe Bree and I could take her shopping by her outfits, toys, oh an-"

"We aren't spending that much money on a guest." Donald started, picking up the baby and handing her over to Tasha. "First things first where's she gonna sleep?" He asked, Tasha rolled her eyes. "Donald we can turn one of your spare rooms into a nursery." held his hands up, "I do not have any spare rooms."

"Donald do we have to do this again? I'd give her my sewing room but it's to dangerous for a baby. What if we turn your comic room into a nursery?" Before letting him answer she set the baby on the couch and ran off down the hall. Big D followed her yelling, not wanting his "collectors" items touched.


	3. Chapter 1

They had had the baby for a day now her name was Delaney. Tasha and Bree had gone out shopping again this time for more baby clothes. Adam and Leo were stuck in detention, and Davenport was at a conference. So it was just Chase, he stared at the baby. Delaney looked back at him and laughed clapping her little hands. "Well you are pretty adorable." Delaney smiled, she only had two bottom teeth which made her smile that much more cute.

Delaney hugged her stuffed bunny, Flopple. "What do you wanna do?" Chase asked leaning into the couch, Lainey crawled away towards her new building blocks. "Blocks it is," Chase got down on the floor next to Lainey.

Bue blocks,wed blocks, blocks blocks blocks! Delaney thought picking up a green block, then holding it in front of Chase's face. Chase slowly took it out of her hand, he could of sworn Lainey said something. He quickly dismissed the thought, Lainey was too young to be saying anything understandable.

Hours passed and nobody else was home yet, must be out doing something fun. Chase thought, why was he always left out. Not to say Delaney wasn't fun, he had actually grown quite attached to the baby, but now she was napping so there wasn't much to do.

"We're home!" Tasha yelled entering the house with everyone else. "Where have you guys been? I've been watching Delaney for you guys all day." Tasha cringed, "I'm sorry Chase. Bree and I got held up there...was a sale." Bree and Tasha shrugged.

"Leo and I went down to the park to catch ducks." Adam said smiling. Adam confused everybody, he was pretty strange. "And I was at work my conference got held up, Barb from accounting got her hair stuck in the copier...again." Davenport explained, "was she difficult?" He asked cringing.

"No she was a perfect angle, I think she likes me." Chase answered, Adam whacked him on the back and smiled. "Congrats bro what should we bring to your wedding? Baby clothes or a high chair?" Adam asked, Chase scoffed.

~~Time Skip~~

Delaney's brown eyes twinkled, she smiled mischievously. Leo was the only one around everyone else had disappeared in the house some where. I want Chase not Yeo! Her little mind crafted a plan to get Chase in here. Lainey clapped her hands slowly as Leo went to go make a sandwich. That's right expect nothing Yeo keep doing what your doing.

Delaney crawled over to the couch and pulled herself up. She rolled over to the end table, her little hands pushed the lamp off table. Leo jumped, "Delaney what did you do?" Lainey held her cupped hands to her cheeks and laughed. "I'm gonna get blamed for this!" Leo yelled, Lainey continued to laugh now clapped. Leo reached down starting to clean up the rug.

That's right Leo fall right into my trap. Delaney began to "cry" when everyone else came to see what the noise was. "Leo what happened? What did you do to my lamp?" Tasha demanded, Leo shot up loosing hold of the shard he was holding. It flying towards Lainey, then stopped in mid air. Every body except Lainey who was still crying, looked over towards Chase. His extended right hand fell down, the shard fell down inches from Delaney.

"Lain you okay?" Chase asked rushing over and picking Delaney up.

"Leo I want you to clean this up now and you are grounded mister." Tasha commanded, "but I didn't-" Leo began slack jawed. "I don't want to hear it get to it."


	4. Chapter 2

"Peekaboo!" Delaney giggled and pulled Adam's hands down. Leo banged his head against the counter. Adam had been entertaining her with the same game for the past two and a half hours. "Will you stop!" Leo burst out, Delaney flinched in her bouncer bursting into tears. "Leo look what you've done!" Bree yelled wapping him in the chest. Adam picked the baby up and rocked her gently up in down.

"She's a little faker!" Leo accused pointing at Delaney. Lainey cried harder, "Leo knock it off your scaring her!" Adam yelled, Lainey's sobs were reduced to light sniffles. "Hey it's okay Lainey," Bree soothed taking her from Adam. Lainey quieted her self down, snuggling into Bree's chest. "Your so adorable!" Delaney reached up and gently pulled on Bree's hair.

"Guys there's an urgent mission alert," Donald yelled coming out of the elevator gesturing for the kids to hurry down stairs. "You got it Big D what do you need?" Leo asked confidently entering the elevator behind the others only to be pushed out. "I need you...to watch the baby she can't be in the lab." Bree handed off Delaney and Davenport closed the door.

"Okay listen up Delaney if that's you real name! If we want to get a long, you stay in your playpen and don't try to get me in trouble." Leo commanded, Delaney tilted her head giggling. Leo scoffed how can she look so innocent but be so guilty!

He set Delaney in her pen, she immediately flopped on to her back. Leo repositioned her only to have her do it again. Delaney continued to do it over and over till Leo got frustrated and went to watch t.v.

I bored weally bored, Lainey thought to herself. She picked her rattle throwing it at Leo's head, then gurgling and clapping her hands. "Gahh stupid baby," Leo mumbled. He got hit in the back of the head again this time with block. "Ah so you think that's funny?" Leo asked getting up, then hovering over the playpen. It ilarious, Delaney thought to her self giggling.

Suddenly Leo snatched away her bunny, "not so funny now is it?" Delaney stopped her giggles and started to breath heavy. "Wait no please please! Please don't cry!" Leo begged he didn't want to add more time to his punishment. He picked up Delaney and made her bunny dance in front of her face but she didn't stop.

Two hours passed and Delaney was still crying. The living room was a disaster baby toys and baby necessities everywhere. Both Delaney an Leo had gotten mad and ended up throwing things all over. "Hey Leo we're back the mission was a huge..." Chase didn't finish his sentence as he Adam and Bree noticed the state of the room. "What happened here?" Adam inquired, Leo navigated his way around the stuff Lainey in his arms.

"This-this monster in a diaper hasn't stopped crying!" Leo replied handing Delaney over to Bree. "Just because I took that stupid rabbit away from her it wa-" Chase interrupted, "wait wait wait your took away her bunny? Leo that's her favorite toy we've given her! Where is it?!"

Leo cringed, "I might have lost it in all...this." He gestured towards the mess. Everyone groaned, "I'll get the vacuum." The guys all spread out beginning to pick up and look for the missing rabbit.

It took an hour but they finally got the room clean and found Flopple. "Here Lainey will you please stop crying now?" Bree held the bunny in front Delaney. Delaney slowed her cries to sniffles studying the toy before grabbing it. She almost instantly fell asleep in Bree's arms.

"What have you learned today Leo?" Chase asked taking Leo's shoulder before he could 'disappear'. "You know I tried that bunny thing at the beginning of all this. And because of that I have learned a very valuable lesson...babies hate me especially that one. She is pure evil." Leo answered before walking off.

Bree scoffed, "yeah right how could someone so adorable be pure evil?"

"Right."

"Yeah."

Delaney smirked weirdly (for a baby) in her sleep but it went unnoticed.

 **By the way if you guys have ideas for how the story should continue I'd love to here them. I need ideas. I already know how the story is going to end but the middle is still in the works. So please comment I'd love feedback. Thanks reading bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 3

It was a perfect evening. Bree was on the play-mat with Delaney, Adam and Leo were at the table eating dinner. And Chase was on the couch playing on his ePad, every now and then checking on Lainey. The baby even made it her job to look up and make sure he was there and Leo wasn't bothering him.

Leo was acting really paranoid never taking his eyes off Delaney. Of course she didn't mind as long as the others were there. Leo was just to suspicious for the baby's liking. She already knew if he wasn't careful bad things could happen to him.

Leo you better back off! You don't know who you're messing with! Delaney thought, Leo jumped as if something spooked him.

"Did anyone else hear that?" He asked looking around for someone.

"Hear what?" Bree asked confused.

"That voice it sounded like someone warning me!" Leo shouted waving his hands around.

"Leo your just hearing things," Chase said. Leo wasn't so sure, but one thing was certain he didn't trust Delaney at all.

~~Time Skip~~

Delaney was in her room alone, it was the middle of the night. She was wide awake staring at the ceiling. One tile, two tile, three tile, four...*mental sigh* when is it going to be done? She thought. In a quick burst of light she shape-shifted, the light was just bright enough to be noticed by someone walking past. Still maintaining her blonde hair, she looked a little bit older than normal. Her eye color changed slightly to a grayish blue color.

She looked at the new watch on her wrist, midnight, she grinned. It should be done by now, Delaney hopped over the crib bars landing skillfully on the rug. She dove in the large bin of stuffed animals in the corner of her room. Her hands felt around until they found what she was searching for. She pounded down on the button hard.

Leo poked his head though the nursery door, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that the baby wasn't there. "I knew it this is proof that Delaney isn't who she appears to be!" He said to himself.

"But no one will believe me," Leo groaned but then smirked. "I know...tonight I begin collecting Intel on subject D aka 'Delaney' if that's her real name. And prove she's not what the others think," Leo said into his phone before leaving.

Delaney appeared on her bedroom monitor frowning. "Leo...if only you knew," she sighed.

Delaney closed her laptop they had done a good job building this place with out being noticed. Her eyes darted left and right screens were on all the lab walls. Two glass pillars were next to the entrance door screens were in the middle making it look like bubbles were bouncing up and down inside. Other than that the lab was empty except for a picture on the wall. A teenager appeared on one of the screens. "What do you think? We'll be bringing in furniture tomorrow just keep them busy." The teen demanded, Delaney flinched.

"B-b-but I don't-" Delaney was cut off. "You better not be going soft! You know your mission, don't make me tell our boss!" The teen threatened signing off.

Delaney stood there in terror, she didn't want to cross the boss. She still had bruises from the last time, they were just well hidden because of her shape-shifting ability.

"This might get a little complicated...I-I just...don't want to hurt them." Lainey sighed looking at the picture on far end of the lab. I'll never purposely hurt Adam, Bree, and Chase. She thought reopening her laptop in time to see Leo knocking over a living room lamp in the dark.

I make no promises about Leo, she smirked rolling her eyes and tapping her fingers on her chin.

 **Okay this this chapter isn't my best but look I was sick with the stomach flu. I still need idea for this story to continue but a big thank you to Susz because she actually answered. But I do need some ideas.**


	6. Important AN

**Listen up guys I won't be updating for a while. I broke the iPad with all the chapters, don't worry it's being fixed. I just don't know when it will be back. I'm using my other older iPad right now but it doesn't have any of the chapters. I'd really love some ideas for the story though. Once again I'm really sorry, I haven't broken it in three years.**


	7. Chapter 4

Delaney giggled as Donald tossed her up into the air again. _This is fun_ , Delaney thought liking the feeling of the air blowing through her hair. "Donald please be careful," Tasha worries.

"Don't worry honey I've got her. We just came up here because someone was getting hungry." Donald reassured poking the giggling infant's belly. "We have to hurry and get back to supervising the mission." Donald says grabbing a jar of baby food from the cupboard.

"Are you sure it's safe for her down there?" Tasha asks, Donald scoffs. "Sweetheart I put all the dangerous things up high where she can't reach them," he explains.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

"Great job guys! You saved that island from the biggest tropical storm in decades." Donald congratulates, Adam drops his gear bag on the cyber desk then pulls out some coconuts. "And lucky for you, I brought home a whole bag hairy fruit." Adam says handing Delaney one of the coconuts.

She looked it over cluelessly, _what can a baby do with a coconut?_ She thinks to herself looking the new toy over. "Yeah, just be happy I made him put the pelican back," Bree says taking Delaney's new toy away.

"Guys, that mission was the finest use of bionics to date." Davenport complimented. "I think we can all agree that strength plus speed equals success." Delaney frowns leaning back in her walker seat. They forgot Chase, she made a pouty face even though no body noticed.

"Uh, excuse me." He walked closer to Davenport. "Let's not forget the mastermind behind this whole thing."

"Oh," Adam said "right. Let's give it up for our fearless leader Mr. Davenport!" Adam gave Mr. Davenport a big high five as Bree clapped.

"What? No," Chase complained "I was talking about me. I supervised the whole mission." To Delaney it sorta looked like Chase was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Yeah but I think we all know who did the heavy lifting," Adam said holding up two coconuts "Look I'll give you a hint: Starts with an 'A', end's with an 'M'. There's a big 'da' in the middle. Okay you guys it's me." He then continued to bite into one of the coconuts.

"Please," Chase replied "the real work happened up here," Chase pointed to his temple. "Chase, no offense but your bionic brain is no match for our hustle…" Bree started. "And muscle." Adam finished for her as he flexed his arms.

Mr. Davenport turned around from whatever he was doing "Oh that is a great team name," he gushed "Hustle, muscle and..." as he pointed to Chase, he couldn't come up with a good name for him so Mr. Davenport just shook his head to clear it. "Don't worry, we'll find you an ustle."

Chase groaned in frustration, "I am so tired of these two getting all of the attention because they have super speed and super strength. I never get any of the credit." Delaney squirmed in her seat suddenly feeling the urge to be held. Chase noticed and bent down to pick her up. She snuggled her head into his shoulder sighing contently.

"That is not true Chase," Mr. Davenport said. _Yes it is I haven't been here for that long but its true_ , Delaney thinks to herself. "They just have a lot of flash. But you're the glue that holds that flash together. You're…" Mr. Davenport paused trying to come up with a name for him "flash glue."

"Flash glue?" Chase looked back at Adam, Bree and Leo before turning his attention back to his . "I'm flash glue?"

"Hey I think I figured it out," Adam said before smashing the coconut against his forehead. It opened and Adam grinned. "You're right Chase," he said "the real work does happen up there." Delaney face palms making Chase chuckle.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

"Here comes the airplane," Adam coos trying to get Delaney to eat a spoonful of mashed carrots. _I know it's not a plane. He knows it's not a plane, or a least I think he knows._ Lainey thinks eyeing the spoon carefully, there is no way that tastes good.

"Hmph I wonder what it tastes like?" Adam asks he takes a spoonful of baby food and eats it making Delaney gag. "Not bad," he continues to eat the food out of the jar. Delaney whines, she might not want the food but it's still hers.

"Adam what are you doing?" Bree asks coming up behind Delaney. Delaney looks over her shoulder and smiles. "Bree this baby food is delicious," Adam says his mouth still full of mashed carrots. Delaney face palms using both of her hands.

"Adam that's not for you it's for Delaney," Bree scolds whacking him up side the head. 'Ow' Adam mouths rubbing the back of his head, Delaney winces slightly.

"Hey have you seen Chase? I have been looking all over for him." Bree asks, Delaney cocks her head curiously.

"Uh no I haven't seen him since showed us his ice maker." Adam says furrowing his brows, trying to remember the actual last time he'd seen Chase. Delaney couldn't remember either, she did however remember Chase being peeved about being the flash glue but after that nothing.

"Did you check down in the lab?" Adam suggests, he gets up from his spot and starts cleaning up the mess Delaney made. Bree nodded, "of course I checked the lab he's now where.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

"Hey, Mr. Davenport, have you seen Chase? He's not answering his phone and his mission suit and gear are gone."

"What?" He looked up from his tablet. _Wow does he really not know where his son is great parenting skills,_ Delaney thinks shaking her head. She did wonder where Chase could've been though, he hadn't spent anytime with her all day and it kinda bothered her.

"Yeah," Adam said. "I'm worried he was carried away by a small predatory bird."

"Get him on the com set now." Big D ordered.

"Chase, where are you?" Davenport asked into the com.

"I'm at the Cytanium site!" He yelled over the wind. _Did I miss something? Why does he need cytanium?_ Delaney mentally asked herself. She'd been busy "napping" whilst everyone else had been at Big D's "invention convention".

"What? I told you it was too dangerous." Davenport told him. "What are you doing?"

Davenport pulled up the same virtual map from before and we could see where Chase was located. "I'm proving that without super strength and super speed, I can still get the job done."

The map started beeping and the words 'Detecting Major Storm' started flashing across the virtual screen. "You're about to be trapped in a major storm. Get out of there, now!" Davenport yelled.

"It's okay, Mr. Davenport. I'm almost done. I just have to get the last of the sample." Could Chase be an more stupid? He had to get out of there before that major storm hit. To bad he was out of Delaney's telepathic range, she would totally knock some sense into him.

"No. Abort mission and seek shelter." Davenport ordered, Delaney squirmed in Bree's arms trying to get a better view of the screen. "That's an order. That storm-" He was cut off by loud rumbling. "What was that noise?" Delaney recognized that noise, she just couldn't place it. All of the sudden Chase started screaming that's all Delaney heard before Adam covered her ears.

"There was a major avalanche at Chase's coordinates." Bree said sadly. _He can't be dead he's the smartest ma- er boy on earth._ Delaney thinks to her self she was having a really hard time holding back her tears.

Davenport closed the virtual map, he then took Delaney away from Bree and gave her a weak smile. "He may still be alive, but we don't have much time."

"Adam, let's go!" Bree shouted as her and Adam ran out of the lab, grabbing their gear as they went.

The only thing on Delaney's mind, was that she had to find Chase no matter what it took.


End file.
